


Shall We Date? Oneshots (Mature)

by Revelery



Category: Shall We Date? - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: Any pairings between you and your favorite character from the Shall We Date? franchise. This is a collection that holds a collection of fluff to mature scenes. Deriving from my previous series, I am not held responsible for the perusal of inappropriate  information since these are 15+ scenes. Feel free to suggest any characters from these games. However, I am most familiar with Shall We Date?: Lost Alice, Blood in Roses, and Wizardess Heart.





	Shall We Date? Oneshots (Mature)

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest to me if you want me to use the MC (main character) that represents you, the player, or allowing customizing features such as Y/N (your name), H/C (hair color), E/C (eye color), etc. The first story will follow with using the main character, but you're free to give me some advice on how to better interpret these stories to your liking. Thank you!

Dino Bardi x Reader (Mature)

You were gifted with being the role of Alice, the famous heroin of the story in Wonderland. However, things took a twist when you were instead transported to the Underground City by Frederick, the dormouse between worlds. While wandering aimlessly through the streets of this unfamiliar city, you were met with a couple of gangsters waiting to sell you to a man named ''Dino'' in exchange for gloating at the other members known to be led by a man named ''Aldo''. You were rescued by the mentioned man, only he had good intentions under the rough clothes he wore. Headstrong as ever, the two of you resided in his house for the night.

''I'm sorry,'' you raised up your pale hands in an apologetic manner. The earthquake shook the ground, making the furniture tremble in its feat. The water bucket slipped from your hands, crashing into the wooden planks and forming a watery puddle around the tin can. The both of you were wet from head to toe, with Dino's raven hair dripping water and your flouncy, frilly blue dress soaking wet. ''It's fine, '' Dino dismisses with no hint of anger or irritation. _He didn't seem angry..._

Instead, he slipped off his leather jacket and pulled off his wet gray shirt with a plaid undershirt. A moment later, he was revealing his toned abs and marbled chest to the frantic girl. ''W-what are you doing?'' you frantically asked, eyeing how he looked at me in a confused, annoyed manner. ''What do you mean?'' he glanced at you, his pitch-black hair swept back and the chain necklace hanging on his neck. ''I-I mean you took off your shirt! How is that not normal?'' you called out, already feeling the hot blush rush to your cheeks and your eyes looked away. Your golden tresses were dripping water to the floor, your sparkling azure eyes downcast to avoid his penetrating stare in his half-naked form. 

''It's nothing. But I think you should get changed too,'' Dino throws his clothes over his shoulder as he stood up from the patched sofa. 

''E-eh, I don't have any spare clothes to wear for sleeping...'' you mumbled as you looked down at your soaking dress. With this amount of ruffles and layers, the unfamiliar dress weighed more on you than usual. ''Just use magic,'' Dino responded, as if it was an everyday topic to him. 

''Magic?'' you wondered, peering up from under your bangs. 

''Yeah, everyone in Wonderland can use magic for just about anything,'' Dino explained, summoning a tiny tornado in the palm of his hand. ''You can try making your own clothes if you want,'' he slipped his hand back into his pocket. 

''Can you explain to me on how to do it?'' you asked. 

''Just think of what you want and try to bring it to reality,'' Dino instructed, pointing a finger to his head. 

''Ok then, here it goes...'' you cupped your hands, watching as a flurry of purple butterflies engulfed your dress, materializing it to new, comfortable clothes that had a lighter impact on your body. It was a simple baby blue nightgown, with several dark blue bows attached to the hem. ''Yay, I did it!'' you exclaimed, marveling at the change of clothes for sleepwear. 

''Aren't you cold?'' Dino commented as he noticed your bare shoulders in the feminine attire. 

''Oh, right,'' you summoned your dark violet butterflies again, who landed on your cold shoulders and formed into a matching satin shawl. ''Done,'' you placed your hands at your sides with a appreciative smile on your face. ''Thank you,'' 

''It's nothing,'' Dino replied, but the curve of his lips shown a slight smile at your self-worked efforts. ''I guess you can sleep in my bedroom tonight,'' he looked up the stairs leading to the second floor. ''But what about you?'' you turned to look at his figure. ''I'll be sleeping on the sofa,'' 

''Hmm, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable by stealing your bedroom,'' you bit your lip.

''Then would you rather have me sleep with you?'' he raised an eyebrow teasingly. ''No, I'm good!'' you piped up as your eyes went down to his bare chest. _Is this what acquaintances do? One of them takes off their shirt, and the other gets to sleep in their bedroom? You weren't exactly sure since you haven't gotten all your memories back yet, but common sense was the best option here._

''Just let me clean the mess I made,'' you looked at the spilled water leaking from the metal bucket onto the ground. ''No need to,'' he interjected as he raised a hand to the location of the puddle, using wind to circulate around it and evaporate the water. When he was finished, there laid a dry bucket lying on the wooden floor. ''That's amazing,'' you managed breathed out. ''Once you get the hang of using magic, it'll be all the much easier,'' the man replied. ''So do you think I can practice magic more often?'' you gave him an anticipated glance to his direction. ''Sure, why not?'' Dino smiled.

''Ok then, well, good night, Dino,'' you bowed slightly then ran up the stairs. ''Yeah, good night,'' his voice followed behind you.

The bedroom, well, _his bedroom_ , was quite simple. A dress with a white mattress, a couple of pillows, and a blanket was placed in the middle of the room. To the right of it, there was a window leading to the outside, a twinkle of street lights from the taverns of the Underground City. To the left of it, was a wooden nightstand where much of light source came from an incandescent lamp. A mahogany dresser with a mirror stand was on the wall from the foot of the bed. '' _I hope he'll be able to sleep on the sofa comfortably..._ '' you worried as you slipped under the covers and pulled on the beady string to turn off the lamp. 

**12:06 PM**

It was already past midnight, and you kept turning and turning under the sheets. Your mind was shrouded by darkness, making you walk aimlessly in no desired direction. ''Hello?'' you called out, having no response back. ''Hello, Alice,'' a low growl came from the shadows, being paired with glowing red eyes. ''Who's there?'' you turned to the source of the sound, only to be met with these pupil-less eyes staring into yours. ''I hope you are enjoying your stay, Alice. The Spinner of Tales would be glad to see you,'' the creature growled from the pitch-black darkness. ''The Spinner of Tales...?'' you voiced out. The eyes were starting to retreat back into the shadows. ''Hey, wait!'' you ran to where you used to see them, but glinting teeth pounced out, almost biting your whole head. ''Ahhhh!'' you lurched upward, screaming with fear encasing your heart. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

''___________! Are you okay?!'' Dino threw open the bedroom door, seeing your sitting figure grasping your heart in a strained nature. You were gasping loudly, looking as if you were going to throw up. ''Dino...'' your head snapped to his concerned expression. His hair was already dry, still topless. 

''I had a nightmare....'' you cried, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. ''What was the nightmare about?'' Dino sat at the edge of your bed, placing a hand on your forehead. ''Your temperature's going down...'' he notes, then wraps the blanket around your frail body. ''I was walking through darkness, then a pair of red eyes popped from nowhere. It said my name was Alice, and before I could catch up with it, its teeth went out ready to bite me,'' you managed to explain it all. ''But Dino, do you know anything about the _Spinner of Tales_?'' you asked. He stiffened up suddenly. 

''I only heard rumors about him. That he was the one who created Wonderland, and controls everybody in his stories,'' his tone went serious. ''He was the one that erased my father when me and my brother were just kids,'' 

''Erased...?'' you wondered. ''Anybody is erased from existence if they fail to obey the Spinner of Tales,'' Dino warned gravely.

''Where is this Spinner of Tales now?'' you stared at your trembling hands on your lap. ''They say he rules Wonderland, above the Underground City. The only way to get there is through the cave that connects both worlds. Me, Aldo, and Frederick would always climb up there just to see what the over-world look like. That was the main reason our father was gone,'' he softly spoke.

''I-I'm sorry,'' you murmured. 

''It's fine,'' Dino stood up from the bed, ready to go back downstairs. But before he turned to leave, your fingers caught his hand. ''D-do you mind sleeping with me? J-just for a few minutes until I go to sleep!'' you stuttered, already blushing a rosette color. Dino looked surprised at your request, putting his hand over his mouth as he said, ''Sure''. 

He climbed under the sheets until his warmth was radiating near your body. ''Do you still...miss your father?'' you mumbled quietly. ''Sometimes, yeah, especially when me and Aldo are together. I remember he took the blame for us, and he no longer existed in front of us anymore. As if he was just ink taken off a page and poured back into its container,'' Dino mused with a crestfallen reaction. ''Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you feel bad...'' you frantically perked up, apologizing frequently. ''It's okay, it's better to remember someone who's now gone from this world,'' Dino dismisses the sad feeling. _When he said those words, an unusual feeling rose up in your heart. A car screeching, a pair of gasps, and a scream that clawed out of your throat. Red filled your vision. Cold tears ran down your cheeks._

''But doesn't remembering someone who's gone make you feel sad?'' you retorted. ''It does, but sometimes, if you continue to feel sad, you won't be able to move on,'' he remarks. ''That's why...I want to go above ground and meet the Spinner of Tales myself,'' Dino proposed. ''And you need me for that?'' you placed your hand on your chest.

''Yes, Alice is his greatest creation,'' he explains. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
